The True Hunger Games Fan
by Stacie The- No. Just Stacie
Summary: A boy and a girl from grades 1st through 12th grade are kidnapped and forced to participate in a team of mass murderers Hungers Games. Will the team be able to save these children in time? Or will they be forced to play the whole game out until only 1 is left standing?
1. Chapter 1

(Okay so, I only use there last names in this instead of detective blah blah blah, sorry and more than 4 are used :P stupid limit)

Teams POV

Garcia entered the room with a few folders for the team.

"If you are into books, then this case is right up your alley," She said. "Sammantha Rogue, Avery Ranes, both in the first grade, both kidnapped on the exact same day of August 13th. A letter was left for both families and they said, 'May the odds be ever in your favor. Carline Canes, Drew Poe, same story but in the 2nd grade and kidnapped on August 17th. The first graders were in Carolina the second graders from Rhode Island."

"Why so far away?" Reid asked.

"Probably so people wouldn't notice a conection as quickly," Hotch said. "Garcia, were there anymore kidnappings like this?"

"Yes, there was 2 other cases, Kayla Rights and Dylan Thomson in the 3rd grade from Utah on August 20th and Grace Peters and Josh Randalls in the 4th grade from California on August 23rd."

"If this keeps up, then a little boy and girl from the 5th grade will be kidnapped in 2 days," Morgan asked.

"Exactly, and we don't know which state they'll hit," Garcia said.

"There must be more than one person in this," Reed said. "Too much ground to cover for just one person."

"I say start with Carolina since it was where the first kidnappings were," Hotch said.

"Or we could split up," Rossi suggested.

Hotch nodded, "Teams of 2, Rossi and Reid. Morgan with Prentiss. I'll go with JJ. Blake with Garcia."

"Me?" Garcia said.

"You'll be safe," Hotch said. "Now, everyone on the plane, we'll drop each team off in a different kidnap scene. Be prepared, team."

The team left out, uknowing of the dangers they will face on this case.


	2. Sammantha

Sammantha Rogue's POV

Sammantha looked around the room she was in. It was beautiful, with velvet curtains and bright walls. She was seated on a comfy couch, and, although she was comfortable, she was frightened. A really scary man had taken her while she was sleeping and brought her here. She didn't see his face yet, but his voice was deep and raspy.

"Mommy?" She shouted for the 10th time. "Where's my mommy? I want my mommy!"

She got no answer. Why were they doing this to her? What did she do? She banged on the doors again and, as expected, they didn't budge.

"Let me out of here!" Sammy shouted. "I wanna go home! I want my mommy!"

For the first time, a door was opened and a tall man stepped in with a boy about Sammy's age. He was small, skinnier than most boys she'd seen. He had pale blonde hair and when he looked up, she saw his sea green eyes. He was very pale and couldn't be more 4'6" and 55 lbs. He looked scared and the man gently pushed him towards her.

"Meet your tribute partner," The man said. "His name is Avery. Avery, this is Sammantha-"

"Sammy," Sammantha interjected.

"Yes," The man said. "Sammy. Enjoy each others' company. Don't worry, you'll meet others too."

With that, he smiled and left the room, but not before setting down 2 trays of dellicious smeeling foods. Sammy walked over and lifted one of the trays. Under the silver cover was some of her favorite foods: Bacon, eggs over easy, toast and jelly, and some orange juice. She almost druelled, but went to the next tray and under it's cover were some sausages, buiscuts, and pancakes with syrup and whipped cream.

"That's my favorite breakfast food," Avery said.

"This one has mine in it," Sammy said, pointing to the previous tray.

"Does that mean we can eat?" Avery asked. "I'm starving..."

Sammy nodded, "Me too...It couldn't hurt, I guess."

She grabbed one of the forks that were set next to the trays, and took a forkful of eggs.

"Mmm," She moaned. "This is delicious!"

"I know!" Avery shouted. "I haven't had this since, like...Forever."

The kids ate until their plates were completely empty and sat down on the couch.

"Why are they doing this to us?" Sammy asked.

"Feed us?" Avery asked.

"No," Sammy said. "Take us, why'd they do that?"

"Dunno," Avery said. "I want my daddy."

"I want my ommy," Sammy said, sniffling.

Avery started to cry and so did Sammy. Why couldn't they just go home? Why were they doing this? Sammy cried into Avery's shoulder as they cried for their parents. Eventually, the two cried themselves to sleep. Maybe when they woke up, it would all just be a dream...


	3. Drew

Drew's POV

Drew looked around the large room the he was stuck in. Where was he? Who was that woman that had taken him? Where was the food? Drew didn't know the answers to any of his questions and he started to worry. He paced the room and threw his shoe at the door. No luck. Drew let out a frustrated groan.

"Who are you?" He shouted at the door. "What do you want from me? If it's about that time I cut my sister's hair, it grew back and I said sorry, so please, let me out!"

Drew got no answer and stomped around the room.

"Where's my brother?" He asked. "Is this a joke, Ash? C'mon, what'd I do? It couldn't have been that bad! I'm starving!"

Again, there was no answer. Drew groaned and kicked the couch hard, pushing it back slightly. He started to grumble and grabbed his foot as it started to throb. If his mom was here, she would've made the pain go away, but she's not. Why wasn't she? Tears threatened in Drew's eyes and he pushed them back. He couldn't cry over something as stupid as not having his mom to kiss him and make him feel better, he had more important things to figure out, like how he could get out of there. He heads for the door to see if he could break the knob, when the door creaked open and a cute girl about his age stepped in with the woman that had brought him here before. She had long, caramel brown hair put back into a braid, she looked him in the eyes and he saw that she had two different colored eyes, one grass green and one sky blue. She was about 4'6" and maybe a little under 60 lbs. She looked like she'd been crying and the woman smiled kindly at him.

"Drew, meet your new tribute partner, Carline," The woman said. "Caroline, this is Drew. Enjoy each others' company for the durration of your stay here. You will get to meet others soon, but for now, you two should get aquainted."

With that, she flashed one more smile, and left the room. Drew didn't know why, but the lady gave him an unsettling feeling. She was the same woman that escorted him in here, so could she also be the woman that took him? Drew was about to think it over when he smelled the food. Caroline stood in front of two trays and lifted one of the covers off.

"There's waffles under here," She said. "And some bacon and a biscutt."

"That's my favorite food," Drew said, practically drooling. "What about the other one?"

"Umm," Caroline lifted the other cover. "It's biscutts, sausage, and gravy! I love that!''

"Cool!" Drew exclaimed. "That must mean that that is yours and this is mine!"

Caroline nodded, "Then, should we...Eat?"

"I'm starving, so," He took a bite of his waffles and made a satisfied sound, "This is great."

"O-okay, then..." Caroline hesitated, but ook a bite of her biscutts and gravy, "Mmm, okay, it couldn't hurt to eat."

The kids ate until their stomachs were full, and crawled onto the couch.

"Hey," Caroline said. "I think I've seen you before."

"Oh yea?" Drew asked.

"Yea," She said. "I think we go to the same school and I saw you in the hallway."

"What school?" Drew asked.

"Primrose Hill," She answered.

"Yea, I go to that school," He said. "But I've never seen you."

"We don't have the same classes, but I saw you a few times in the hallway, you just didn't see me," Caroline explained.

"Oh," Drew said. "Okay, that makes sense, I guess."

"Yea," Caroline said, and then yawned. "I'm tired."

"Me too," Drew said, rubbing his eyes. "Let's go to sleep."

"It was...Nice meeting you, Drew..." Caroline started drifting off to sleep.

"You too, Caroline," Drew said, curling up into a ball, and falling asleep.


	4. Detectives Morgan and Prentiss

Detectives Morgan and Prentiss POV

"So, Miss Poe, could you tell us all that you remember of the night your son was taken?" Morgan asked.

"Yes," She said with a slight sniffle. "I put Drew down for bed and went to finish the dishes. I hadn't heard a sound and normally Drew would wake up soon after I put him to bed and ask for a glass of water. I went upstairs and he wasn't in his bed and the window was open. Do you know what happened to my baby?"

"No, ma'am," Morgan said. "But we're trying to figure it out. There have been a few more cases like this. Now, you say that they left a note?"

"Yes," Miss Poe said and went over to a desk, grabbing a letter. "Here." She handed it to him.

Written in elegant red handwriting were the words, "_May the odds be ever in your favor."_

"Was this the only trace of them left after they took your son?" Morgan asked.

Miss Poe nodded, "Yes, that's all..."

"I'm very sorry," Prentiss told her. "You must be going through a lot."

"I just want you to find these people before they take anymore children," Miss Poe said.

Morgan's phone rang and it was Garcia, he answered it.

"Hey baby girl," He said.

"Hey," Garcia said back. "There's been another kiddnapping in Georgia. Kristen Walts and Grant Frier. Both in the 5th grade and said to be best friends."

"Thanks, Garcia," He said.

"No problem," Garcia said and then hung up.

Morgan pulled Prentiss over.

"Garcia just called," He told her. "There's been another pair of kidnappings in Georgia."

"Right on time," Prentiss said. "What is this all about?"

"The note that's being left at every kiddnapping site," Morgan said. "It's a famous line from the Hunger Games."

"You think they're recreating the Hunger Games?" Prentiss asked.

"Might be, there are some sick people out thre, might wanna feel control," He said.

Prentiss nodded, "We only have another 3 days until the 6th graders are taken."

"We need to get to the bottom of this before something happens to them," Morgan said.

"Yes, before they have to participate in the Hunger Games," Prentiss finished.


End file.
